Sibling Rivalry
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Uchiha Naruto grew up with his two brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. Now though, said brothers are getting a bit... too interested in him... [SasuNaru ItaNaru AU]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. Some bits of ItaNaru. Cheesiness? OOCness? Jealous!Sasuke, Confused!Naruto, Smirky!Itachi. Fluff? XD;; Weird idea for a plot :D

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

He's Uchiha Naruto.

He's a normal teenager.

Or at least, that's what he wanted to think he is.

He was an orphan, thanks to the arsonist that burned down their family house during a family reunion. He was the only survivor, at his tender age of five. He lived alone for a few days, but before he was released from the hospital -he sported some mild burns and scrapes- he was already adopted into the Uchiha family.

A five-year-old child wouldn't know about the most famous families, right?

It was only recently when he became aware that the Uchiha family is one of the most famous, influential, and wealthiest families around.

Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were almost always not at home, which usually left Naruto with the Uchiha siblings, Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke is a few months older than Naruto, but he always gave off that I'm-superior-than-you attitude. He and Naruto always bickered -usually over the littlest things- but they have established a very tight friendship that Sasuke's classmates could never achieve.

Itachi is five years older than Sasuke, but the blond Uchiha always thought that Itachi looked old enough to be their parents. Itachi sported deep lines beneath his eyes, and his demeanor is cold at its best.

Living with such weird people made young Naruto's life fun then.

However, it seemed that the fifteen-year-old Naruto would have problems.

Especially if his two older brothers started to get a little bit too interested in him.

* * *

**Sibling Rivalry**

**Part One

* * *

**

The first day of school always gave off this friendly and cheerful vibe. Everybody chattered wildly, smiles stretched their faces impossibly wide. Talks about the previous vacation break and showing-off of expensive purchases erupted from everybody's mouths.

Most of the students here have been classmates with each other during primary school, but people were always open to chatting -_and gossiping_- with not-exactly-friends and transfer students.

Uchiha Naruto was cheerfully talking to his friends from elementary school, while his brother was impassively staring into the teacher's desk. The blond always thought that Sasuke was weird -or just a bastard- since he didn't seem to be interested with the flock of girls that cooed and simpered beside him.

The principal, an old man named Sarutobi, made his speech about a glorious welcome to the freshmen, and welcome back to the sophomores and seniors. Of course, with the not-so-hushed whispers from everybody, nobody listened to the speech.

Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei were reminding everybody of the rules, the examination schedules and other pointers. Naruto continued to chatter with his seatmates, laughing every once in a while.

The blond felt a heavy hand touch his shoulder. He turned around, already expecting Sasuke's murderous -since when did he _not_ look pissed, anyway?- eyes.

"Shut your trap, _dobe_," The raven-haired Uchiha hissed in a low voice. The blond bristled at the familiar insult. He might be friends with his brother, but it didn't mean that Sasuke's arrogance didn't annoy him.

"Why? Can't wait to do some geeky studying, _brother_?" Naruto said in a sing-song voice, feeling a bit hurt at having to say those words. After all, he knew that Sasuke didn't mind studying, unlike him. But... he was getting more irritable, especially if Sasuke insulted him. He didn't know if that was just a phase, or if Sasuke was really becoming mean_er_ than usual.

"Heh," Those obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously. "At least I get high grades, unlike someone I know..."

"Y-YOU!" The blond pointed an accusing finger towards his brother. Sasuke's fan club glared at him, but he didn't care. His heart was beating frantically, even though Sasuke said more hurtful things in the past. Why was he becoming so affected now?!

"Yes, me," Sasuke repeated dully, mockingly. An elegant eyebrow was raised. Naruto wanted to calm himself down, because he didn't want his teachers to scold him again, he didn't want Sakura-chan to think that he's being immature, he didn't want Sasuke to think that he was being brash.

The smug look inside Sasuke's eyes easily thrashed Naruto's common sense though.

"Urgh, you self-absorbed bastard! I hate you!" Naruto yelled, acquiring the attention of his classmates, of the upper-classmen, of the teachers, of everybody. The golden-haired teen trembled as he spoke those words. He didn't really _hate_ his brother, but sometimes...

The two brothers glared fiercely at each other, faces mere centimeters apart. Some teachers hastened to come up the huge auditorium to break the brewing fight. The other teachers were still puzzled about the two; they didn't look like brothers, obviously.

The two Uchihas were too busy glaring, too focused on each other, and they neglected to see a clumsy freshman pushed towards Naruto. The rest of Konoha High School watched in horror, as the freshman caused the blond to lose his balance, and the blond –who was also clumsy and definitely _un_graceful- fell.

It would've been more preferable if Naruto simply fell to the wooden floor. However, fate seemed to have a _better_ idea, and launched Naruto to the glaring face of his older brother. And thus, Naruto's still-sputtering lips crashed painfully against Sasuke's pouting ones.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" The entire female population chorused in their screams, which was joined by the disbelieving yell from Naruto.

As Naruto saw the look of disgust on his brother's face, Naruto hastily choked and sputtered, loudly declaring that he felt like vomiting. Sasuke was more silent in his protest, though his eyes were narrowed frighteningly at the girls that simpered at him, all the while offering their help to clean his lips up. Ewwww.

Some of the more violent members of Sasuke's fans club wanted to pound Naruto to the ground for stealing their precious idol's kiss –it should have been to them, damn it!- but Sasuke's warning glare was more than enough to send them away.

The orientation resumed soon after, with the teachers wanting to divide the students into their respective classes. Chaos could easily spread, after all. The upper-classmen continued to unabashedly chatter, this time, about the kiss that happened just earlier.

Naruto flopped into his seat with a resigned sigh. He fiddled with his pen, doodling aimlessly in his notebook's back page. Sasuke stared forward, unmoving and disinterested in his brother.

Yes, he didn't really hate his brother. True, Sasuke's arrogance could really grate on his nerves, but… sometimes…

Naruto unconsciously touched his still-tingling lips.

Sometimes, he could say that he really, really, _really_ liked Sasuke.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Hmm, since I'm a SasuNaru fan –no matter how intriguing ItaNaru is! XD- SasuNaru would be the major focus of the story. However, Itachi's changes in his behavior towards Naruto would be shown next chapter :)

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
